Hantu Amnesia
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Hai, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Pasca kecelakaan, Aku tiba-tiba bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak kasat mata, hantu misalnya. Suatu hari, saat hujan turun, Aku betemu dengan si hantu amnesia. Dia memintaku untuk menemukan tubuhnya. Aku merasa kesulitan karena dia sendiri tidak ingat apa-apa, yah namanya saja hantu amnesia. Capek deh


[Oneshot]  
Title : Hantu Amnesia  
By : Stella Furuya  
Main Cast : Sasuke x Sai  
Disclaimer : Sasuke punya Sai, Sai punya Sasuke, Sasuke dan Sai itu punya Kishimoto Masashi. _ *Ya iya lah~~*  
Genre : Horror  
BGM : Ai no Katachi by Shunsuke Kiyokiba

Happy reading, minna~  
Mohon komentarnya.

* * *

**07.45 AM.**

**Jiraiya High School.**

Semester baru, kelas baru, wajah lama!

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak gadis-gadis dengan histeris ketika melihat Sang Pangeran yang ketampanannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi masuk ke sekolah ini.  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka semakin histeris ketika Sang Pangeran melemparkan senyum menggodanya kepada mereka.  
"Sasuke, DAISUKIDAYOOOO!" teriak mereka lagi sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke atas membentuk love.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, sedangkan nama bekenku adalah Sasuke. Usiaku 17 tahun, aku adalah siswa kelas 2A. Ya, begitulah kehidupanku sehari-hari selama di sekolah, mulai dari menjejakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah hingga meninggalkan sekolah, aku selalu mendapatkan teriakan histeris dari fansku. Yah, beginilah nasib menjadi orang paling sempurna di sekolah.

"Hahaha!" aku tertawa bangga setibanya di atap sekolah, namun tawaku terhenti ketika menyadari seseorang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di hadapanku.  
"Uwwaaaaaaa!" teriakku histeris sambil berlari menjauhi sosok berwajah pucat itu.  
"Hallo!" sapa pemuda bergigi seperti Stitch itu sambil mengangkat tangannya padaku.  
"Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan memberiku kode terlebih dahulu, Suigetsu?" gerutuku sambil berjalan mendekatinya kembali.  
"Bukan hantu jika seperti itu, Sasuke," balasnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.  
"Nasibku memang buruk sekali~" keluhku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.  
"Sudahlah, syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugerah," hiburnya.  
"Anugerah kepalamu!" aku mencoba menjitak kepala Suigetsu, namun gagal karena tubuh Suigetsu tembus pandang.

Selain dikaruniai dengan wajah yang tampan dan keren, aku juga dikutuki dengan kedua mata yang bisa melihat mahkluk-mahkluk tidak jelas seperti Suigetsu. Sebenarnya sih, kutukan ini tidak ada ketika aku baru lahir hingga sebesar ini. Namun, gara-gara kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu itu, entah mengapa aku jadi bisa melihat mereka semua. Mungkin, karena aku sempat koma. Konon katanya, jika seseorang bangkit dari keadaan koma, dia mampu melihat mahkluk-mahkluk yang tidak seharusnya dilihat oleh manusia, seperti yang kualami sekarang. Aku bisa melihat Suigetsu, siswa yang tewas bunuh diri di sekolahku. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia tewas, yang jelas pasti sudah lama sekali. Suigetsu tidak pernah membicarakannya padaku, begitu pula denganku yang tidak pernah menanyainya.

Tiba-tiba gerimis turun membasahi rambutku, khawatir hujan akan merusak rambut pantat ayamku yang keren, akupun segera berlari masuk meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih tetap terduduk disana.

* * *

**03.05 PM.**

"See you tomorrow!" seruku pada para penggemarku sambil melemparkan ciumanku pada mereka, merekapun berteriak histeris sambil menangkapnya dengan saling berebut. Hujan masih belum reda, untung saja ada salah satu penggemarku yang meminjamiku payung. Jadi, aku bisa segera pulang, tanpa harus menunggu hingga hujan reda.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali," kata Suigetsu yang berjalan melayang di sebelahku dengan tubuh yang tertembus hujan, aku sengaja tidak memayunginya. Aku tidak ingin para penggemarku melihatku bertingkah aneh.  
"Ya, begitulah~" bisikku pelan.  
"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke!" Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pintu gerbang, dia melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dia tersenyum manis, tetapi aku tahu, hatinya pasti sedih karena tidak bisa keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Roh yang meninggal di suatu tempat akan terus terikat di tempat itu, tanpa bisa keluar dari lingkungan tempat kematiannya.  
"Sampai jumpa, Suigetsu!" balasku dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apato kulalui dengan berjalan kaki, maklum jarak sekolahku dengan apatoku cukup dekat. Padahal, jika melewati Tsunade Street, jalan yang sering kulalui itu, pasti akan lebih dekat lagi. Namun, semenjak kecelakaan yang kualami itu, aku menjadi sedikit trauma untuk melewati jalan itu. Belum lagi dengan banyaknya hantu yang pasti bergentayangan disana, mengingat ada beberapa orang yang tewas dalam kecelakaan beruntun itu. Hiiiiii, ampun deh! Lebih baik aku memilih jalan lain saja, walaupun agak sedikit jauh daripada harus bertemu dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba kedua mataku menangkap seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit sepucat kulitku, tapi lebih pucat punyanya, yang tengah berdiri di seberang jalan. Tubuh dan seragam Danzo High School yang dikenakannya basah kuyup tanpa payung yang melindunginya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sambil terus menatap hujan yang jatuh di tengah jalan.

"Apa yang membuatnya sedih?" pikirku sambil berusaha menyeberang jalan untuk mendekatinya. Menyadari aku sedang memperhatikannya, diapun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Langkahku terpaksa mundur kembali ketika melihat seorang gadis berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan langsung menembus tubuhnya.

"Beeeeeeh~ ternyata hantu!" gerutuku pelan sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.  
"Chotto!" serunya, suaranya terdengar jelas di belakangku. Jangan-jangan...  
"Wuaaaaaaaaah!" tanpa menoleh ke belakang, akupun segera lari terbirit-birit.

* * *

**07.30 AM.**

Keesokan paginya yang kembali hujan, mau tidak mau aku harus kembali melewati jalan itu. Apa boleh buat, hanya jalan itulah satu-satunya jalan bisa kulewati selain Tsunade Street yang dulu itu. Semoga saja aku tidak berjumpa dengan hantu itu lagi. Meskipun dia manis, tetapi tetap saja hantu. Sambil berjalan, aku terus melafalkan doa-doa sambil berbisik pelan. Dan tanpa kusadari, ternyata hantu itu telah berada di sebelahku.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" teriakku sambil membuang payungku dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Dewa Jashin! Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa doaku malah semakin mendekatkannya?

* * *

**09.50 AM.**

**Jiraiya High School.**

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali!" Suigetsu tertawa geli ketika mendengar cerita seremku. Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan kejadian itu padanya. Aku hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur UKS sambil terus melihat Suigetsu menertawaiku.  
"Sepertinya dia butuh pertolonganmu, mengapa kau tidak menolongnya?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menahan tawanya.  
"Untuk apa? Sama sekali bukan urusanku!" balasku sambil membalikkan badanku, memunggungi Suigetsu.  
"Tapi... kau menyukainya kan?"  
"Suka, jika dia manusia."  
"Tidak ada salahnya kan jika berpacaran dengan hantu?"  
"Benar, jika aku sudah tidak waras lagi," balasku sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

* * *

**03.05 PM.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan senang, tidak denganku yang masih terduduk di kursi sambil memandangi langit yang tampak mendung, namun tidak hujan dari jendela.

"Kau tidak pulang, Sasuke?" sapa Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba telah duduk di luar jendela, menghalangi pemandangan yang kulihat.  
"Aku sedang meratapi nasibku."  
"Sampai kapan?"  
"Sampai aku puas."  
"Sudahlah, terima saja nasibmu. Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup..."  
"See you tomorrow!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang sibuk menceramahiku dengan ceramah yang sudah basi itu. Pusssssing, deh!

Kembali aku melewati jalan itu, kali ini dengan langkah yang cepat, sekali-kali akupun berlari kecil. Kedua mataku hanya berfokus ke depan, aku tidak melihat sekelilingku lagi karena aku tidak ingin kedua mataku ini menemukannya.

"YESSS! Akhirnya sampai juga!" seruku girang ketika tiba di depan Apatoku dengan selamat. Sepertinya hantu itu sadar bahwa aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hahaha!" tawaku girang.

* * *

**07.30 AM.**

Keesokan harinya, aku berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahku. Meskipun hujan, tetapi suasana hatiku tetap senang.

"Lalala~ Lilili~" aku bernyanyi kecil sambil melewati jalan itu, namun nyanyianku tiba-tiba berganti dengan teriakan histeriku.  
"Jashiiiin!" teriakku ketika menyadari hantu itu berada tepat di depanku, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku juga terkejut mendengar teriakanku.  
"Aku mohon, jangan kabur lagi~" pinta hantu itu sambil menangis. Entah mengapa, ketika melihatnya menangis, aku menjadi tidak tega.  
"Baiklah, ikuti aku!" bisikku pelan sambil berjalan menuju sebuah gang yang sepi dan hantu itupun mengikuti. Sesampainya di gang yang sepi itu, aku kembali memandangi wajah pucatnya tanpa berkata apapun.  
"Selama ini aku selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang memperhatikanku," ucapnya usai menangis.  
"Wajar, karena kau hantu."  
"Tapi, aku lega, sekarang aku menemukan orang yang bisa melihatku."  
"Kau lega, sedangkan aku sial."  
"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi, jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu."  
"Mengapa kau tidak pergi dengan tenang?"  
"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa diriku."  
"A, apa? Kau tidak tahu siapa dirimu?"  
"Iya~"  
"Beeeeh~ Lalu, apa saja yang kau ingat?"  
"Aku hanya ingat.. Sebulan yang lalu aku sedang berlari, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang terang mendekatiku dan... aku sudah seperti ini bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun dengan lebat."  
"Hujan?"  
"Ng, itu sebabnya aku hanya muncul di saat hujan saja."  
"Beeeeeeh~ Jadi karena itu, kemarin sore kau tidak ada?"  
"Ng," angguknya.  
"Aish! Kukira kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi."  
"Aku mohon jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku. Cuma kaulah yang bisa kuharapkan~ Onegai~"  
"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Meskipun aku bisa melihat hantu, tetapi aku tidak bisa membantu mereka! Aku bukan cenayang!"  
"Aku mohon, tolong temukan tubuhku~"  
"Apa? Menemukan tubuhmu? Yang benar saja! Namamu saja kau dan aku tidak tahu, apalagi dengan yang lain. Tidak! Cari saja yang lain!" tolakku sambil bergegas pergi.  
"Onegai~" tangisannya kembali pecah.  
"OK, aku bantu!" balasku langsung.  
"Benarkah?"  
"Iya!"

Aish, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan perkataan yang selalu diucapkan Suigetsu padaku.

"Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugerah~"

Dasar bodoh!

"Ano, namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap matanya.  
"Panggil saja Sasuke! Kau?"  
"Aku?"  
"Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau ini adalah hantu amnesia!"  
"Gomen~"  
"Mmmm, untuk sementara, aku akan memanggilmu Si Hantu. Bagaimana?"  
"Si Hantu? Aku kan memang hantu," gumamnya bingung.  
"Masalah buatmu?" cibirku.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Arigatoo!" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Ternyata, kalau dia tersenyum, dia jadi semakin manis.  
"OK! Sekarang ayo kita ke kantor polisi!"  
"Kantor polisi? Apakah kau mau menangkapku?" tanyanya sedih.  
"Hei, baka! Kau ini hantu, mana mungkin mereka bisa menangkapmu!" ocehku pada hantu yang benar-benar bodoh ini.  
"O, iya ya! Hehehe...," dia tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

* * *

**Police Station.**

"Korban tewas akibat kecelakaan?"  
"Iya, kejadiannya kurang-lebih sebulan yang lalu, Kakashi-nii," jelasku pada seorang polisi kenalanku.  
"Sebulan yang lalu? Bukankah kecelakaanmu itu."  
"Selain itu?"  
"Ada dua kecelakaan yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu, yang pertama kecelakaan yang menimpa dirimu, korban tewas tujuh orang. Kemudian, kecelakaan kedua, tidak terdapat korban jiwa," jelas Aoi-nii sambil membuka buku catatannya.  
"Tidak ada kecelakaan lain lagi?"  
"Tidak ada, hanya ada dua kecelakaan saja."  
"Yakin?"  
"Tentu saja," balas Kakashi-nii sambil menjitak kepalaku dengan buku catatannya.  
"Lalu, di antara korban yang meninggal itu, apakah ada yang siswa dari Danzo High School?"  
"Danzo High School?"  
"Ya!"  
"Tidak ada, satu-satunya pelajar yang tewas adalah..."  
"Jadi, tidak ada?" selaku tiba-tiba.  
"Ya."  
"Arigatou, Kakashi-nii," aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi.  
"Chotto! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"  
"Hanya ingin membantu seseorang saja! Jyaa ne~" balasku.

Setelah keluar dari kantor polisi, aku segera berlari menghampiri Si Hantu yang tengah menungguku di seberang jalan. Si Hantu tidak mengikutiku karena dia tidak bisa pergi jauh dari daerah kematiannya. Aku terpaksa bolos sekolah hari ini, apa boleh buat. Jika harus menunggu pulang sekolah, sudah pasti hujan akan reda dan aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?" tanyanya penasaran.  
"Hantu, benarkah kau meninggal kurang-lebih sebulan yang lalu?"  
"Benar, aku masih ingat waktu itu aku berlari dan..."  
"Aneh sekali! Jika kau tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, mengapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam daftar ya?"  
"Maksud Sasuke?"  
"Aish! Mau tidak mau, aku harus ke tempat itu!" kuacak-acak rambutku dengan frustasi.  
"Ayo!" ajakku sambil berjalan cepat.  
"Kemana?"  
"Ikut saja!"  
"Hai!"

* * *

**Tsunade Street.**

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke, aku takut!" teriak Si Hantu sambil bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Hei, baka! Kau ini juga sama seperti mereka, lantas mengapa mesti takut?" gerutuku sambil menunjuk hantu-hantu yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan yang dulunya sering kulewati itu.  
"Serem~ Memangnya Sasuke tidak takut?"  
"Ten, tentu saja tidak!"

Sebenarnya sih takut sekali!  
Bagaimana tidak takut jika melihat tubuh mereka yang hancur tidak karuan dengan darah yang bercecer dimana-mana. Hiiiii~ Serem~

"Sasuke, ayo kita pergi~" ajaknya.  
"Cilukbaaaa!" teriak sesosok pemuda berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami.  
"Wuuuuaaaaaah!" teriak kami bersamaan.  
"Hahaha!" tawa sosok yang berseragam sama denganku.  
"Hei, Keriput! Kau hampir saja membunuhku!" ocehku pada hantu yang kukenali itu.  
"Hahaha.. Gomen, gomen~ Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Otouto!" ucapnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, berharap aku akan memeluknya. Cih, yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku bisa memeluk hantu?  
"Kalian saling kenal ya?" tanya Si Hantu bingung.  
"Iya. Dia adalah kakakku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu," balasku sambil menunjuk ke arah hantu keriput itu.  
"Hai, aku Uchiha Itachi!" sapanya sambil menjabat tangan Si Hantu dan mengayun-ayunkannya.  
"Hai, aku Hantu!" balasnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Aku juga hantu," sahut Nii-san bangga.

Aku senang, ternyata aku masih bisa melihat Nii-san, ya meskipun dalam wujud yang berbeda. Tetapi, aku sangat senang!

"Cukup basa-basinya! Nii-san, mengapa kau masih berada disini?" selaku.  
"Aku tidak bisa pergi karena belum mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan adikku tersayang~" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih.  
"Dasar! Kalau kau mau pergi, ya pergi saja! Mengapa harus meminta izin dariku!" bentakku.  
"Kalau aku pergi, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja?"  
"Ten, tentu! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Aku kan..." tanpa kusadari, tangisanku akhirnya pecah.

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa aku menangis di depan umum seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenaliku?

"Sasuke, jangan menangis~" hibur Si Hantu.  
"Sudah, jangan cengeng! Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengan tenang?" sindir Nii-san.  
"Itachi-nii, jangan pergi~" pinta Si Hantu memelas.  
"Gomen, aku harus pergi karena aku tidak bisa terus-terusan disini."  
"Keriput~" panggilku sambil menghapus air mataku.  
"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya jengkel.  
"Sebelum kau pergi, maukah kau menolong Si Hantu?" pintaku. Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak ingin dia pergi secepat ini.  
"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?"  
"Ano, Itachi-nii~ Tolong bantu aku mencari tubuhku~"  
"Tubuhmu? Memangnya kau meninggal dimana? Mengapa kau bisa tidak tahu dimana tubuhmu?" tanya Nii-san penasaran.  
"Dia ini hantu amnesia, jangankan dimana tubuhnya, namanya saja dia tidak tahu," sambungku.  
"Amnesia?"  
"Iya~"  
"Apakah kau pernah mendengar ada seorang siswa Danzo High School yang meninggal di daerah ini?"  
"Danzo High School? Mmmmm... aku tidak tahu pasti. Bagaimana kalau kau beri aku waktu, biar kutanyakan kepada teman-temanku?" usul Itachi-nii sambil menunjuk hantu-hantu yang dianggapnya sebagai teman itu.  
"Baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi besok pagi."  
"Arigatou, Itachi-nii~"

* * *

**08.30 PM.**

**Sasuke's Apato.**

_"Ada apa kau mencariku, Teme?"_  
"Begini, Dobe, aku sedang mencari seseorang di sekolahmu," ucapku pada Naruto yang berada di seberang telepon. Uzumaki Naruto adalah temanku sewaktu di SMP.  
_"Seseorang? Jangan-jangan kau.. Hehehe..."_  
"Berhentilah tertawa mesum seperti itu!"  
_"OK, OK! Lalu, siapa yang kau cari?"_  
"Siswa yang meninggal di sekolahmu."  
_"Hah?! Un, untuk apa kau mencari orang yang sudah meninggal? Kurang kerjaan sekali!"_  
"Aish! Pokoknya kau jawab saja! Kau juga tidak akan mengerti jika kuceritakan."  
_"OK, OK! Mmm, siswa yang meninggal ya~"_  
"Meninggalnya sekitar sebulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan di sekitar Tsunade Street dan Orochimaru Street."  
_"Wow! Kau mengetahuinya dengan lengkap! Jangan katakan kau akan berkencan dengan hantu ya! Hahaha!"_  
"Hehehe.. Tunggu jika temanmu ini gila, ya!"  
_"Hahaha! Mmmm, setahuku, tidak ada ada siswa yang meninggal bulan lalu. Memangnya kau dapat informasi ini darimana?"_

**07.30 AM.**

Keesokan harinya, ternyata pagi ini cerah. Itu berarti, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Si Hantu pagi ini. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, tanpa diapun aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, toh ada dia juga tidak ada gunanya.

"Bagimana? Apakah kau sudah dapat informasinya?" tanyaku pada Nii-san, setibanya di Tsunade Street.  
"Gomen, otouto. Aku sudah bertanya pada teman-temanku, mereka bilang tidak ada siswa Danzo High School yang meninggal di sekitar sini. Kalaupun ada, dia adalah seorang siswi, bukan siswa. Itupun meninggal karena ditikam oleh kekasihnya sendiri, bukan karena kecelakaan. Kejadiannya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu."  
"Begitu ya~"  
"Hei, otouto! Apakah kau yakin bahwa dia adalah siswa Danzo High School?"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Ya, mungkin saja dia hanya mengenakan seragam Danzo High School, padahal dia bukan siswa disana."

Ah! Benar juga!  
Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Dobe semalam.

"Oh, iya! Temanku bilang, ada siswa Danzo High School yang sempat melakukan bunuh diri di Orochimaru Street."  
"Nah, itu dia!"  
"Tetapi, kejadiannya sudah setahun yang lalu."  
"Hah?"

* * *

**05.55 PM.**

**Orochimaru Street.**

Hujan turun dengan lebat, sialnya aku lupa membawa payung.

"Sasuke!" panggil Si Hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, akupun segera menghampirinya dengan lemas.  
"Hantu," panggilku.  
"Ya!"  
"Aku sudah menemukan tubuhmu."  
"Benarkah?"  
"Ya!"  
"Sebenarnya kau belum meninggal."  
"Maksud Sasuke?"  
"Saat ini tubuhmu sedang terbaring koma di Konoha Hospital. Setahun yang lalu, kau gagal masuk ke Danzo High School, karena itulah kau menjadi frustasi dan nekat melakukan bunuh diri. Untung saja nyawamu berhasil diselamatkan. Dan namamu adalah Sai."  
"Sasuke, aku..."  
"Sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah membantumu menemukan tubuhmu kan? Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?"  
"Sasuke~" panggilnya dengan wajah yang tampak sedih. Hei, apa-apaan ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?  
"Letak Konoha Hospital tidak jauh dari tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Pergilah!"  
"Hai! Arigatou, Sasuke~" Sai membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku.  
"Chotto!"  
"Ya?" sahut Sai sambil membalikkan badannya.  
"Jika kau sudah siuman nanti, jangan lupakan aku!" teriakku dari kejauhan.  
"Hai!"  
"Berjanjilah!"  
"Hai! Aku janji!" Sai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang.  
"Sayonara, Sai~" ucapku pelan.  
"Yatta! Akhirnya Sai telah menemukan tubuhnya kembali!" seru Nii-san yang tiba-tiba telah berada di sebelahku.  
"Apakah kau juga akan pergi?"  
"Tentu! Bukankah aku sudah membantumu?" ucapnya girang.  
"Bisakah kau jangan pergi?"  
"Eh? Hahaha! Kau ini ada-ada saja!"  
"Onegai~"  
"Gomen, otouto. Aku harus pergi~"  
"Nii-san~"  
"Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari jauh! OK?" Nii-san mencoba menepuk pundakku, namun gagal.  
"OK?" ulang lagi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya di depanku.  
"OK~" jawabku pasrah.  
"Sayonara, otouto~" Nii-san melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang untuk selamanya.  
"Sayonara, Nii-san~"

Sai dan Nii-san~  
Kedua orang yang kusayangi kini telah pergi bersamaan dengan hujan yang membawa mereka. Dadaku terasa sesak hingga membuatku menangis keras di tengah lebatnya hujan. Peduli amat jika ada yang melihatku seperti ini.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian.**

**07.30 AM.**

**Orochimaru Street.**

Hujan akhirnya turun setelah selama seminggu ini tidak turun. Hah~ entah mengapa rasanya aku senang sekali ketika melihat hujan turun, padahal sudah tidak mungkin lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Sai.

"Sai~ Apakah kau sudah siuman?" gumamku pelan.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang di belakangku, akupun segera menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seseorang yang sangat kurindukan tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku, dengan seragam yang sama denganku, dia tersenyum manis.  
"Sai?" kugosok-gosok kedua mataku untuk memastikan bahwa yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah khayalan.  
"Sasuke!" sambil memegang payungnya, Sai berlari menghampiriku.  
"Sasuke, ohayou!" sapanya riang.  
"Cho, chotto! Kau..."  
"Sasuke, ini aku Sai. Apakah kau sudah lupa padaku?" tanyanya sedih.  
"Bu, bukan seperti itu..."  
"Sasuke, aku sudah bangun dari komaku. Semua ini karena Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang telah membuatku bangkit kembali. Aku janji, apapun terjadi, aku tidak akan melukai diriku lagi. Asalkan ada Sasuke di sisiku," ucapanya dengan wajah yang memerah.  
"Sai, aku senang, akhirnya kau kembali."  
"Ah, iya! Taraaa! Sasuke, lihat! Aku mengenakan seragam yang sama denganmu!" ucapnya sambil memamerkan seragam barunya.  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Mohon bimbingannya, Sasuke-senpai!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
"Hai! Ayo kita ke sekolah, kouhai!" ajakku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.  
"Hai!" sahutnya sambil menyambut tanganku, akupun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

* * *

**- OWARI -**

* * *

Ripiuuw ya. :3


End file.
